


Touched by an Angel

by Step_of_Faith



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angel!Mao, Angel/Devil AU, Devil!Ritsu, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Step_of_Faith/pseuds/Step_of_Faith
Summary: There is a myth, a legend per say, that when a Devil is “touched” by an Angel; they will become cleansed, reaching a “State of Enlightenment”, and so, this is where our story begins…





	Touched by an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zerotaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/gifts).



> Ahh!! I finally finished this one! This fic is dedicated to Zerotaste as a belated bday present. I do hope I did this justice! ^_^

There is a myth, a legend per say, that when a Devil is “touched” by an Angel; they will become cleansed, reaching a “State of Enlightenment”, and so, this is where our story begins…

~o~o~o~o~

-10 Years Ago-  
  
  
In the forest, a couple of young Devils were running furiously. Both already exhausted, past their energy limit. The younger one, tripped on a rock, and fell down, halting their escape.

The older one glanced back, and raced towards his younger sibling. Gripping the latter’s upper arm, he pulled him up and started fleeing once again.

“Onii-chan! I can’t…I’m too tired to run anymore.” The younger one complained, tears brimming his eyes.

The older boy huffed, and bent downwards. “Hurry, climb on!” He exclaimed. The older one wasn’t too far off from fainting, but he knew he had to get the two of them out of there.

“It’s not too much longer Ritsu! I can already see the clearing. We’ll be protected once we go over the border.” The older one cried out.

Ritsu, clutching onto his older brother, blinked his eyes to rid himself of the tears that accumulated. “Will we really be free? Onii-chan?”

“Yeah, most Devils don’t like to be in this area due to it being a part of “Heaven” territory. So we’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“Promise?” Ritsu softly spoke.

The older brother turned his head to the side slightly so that he could look into his brother’s red eyes. “I Promise.”  
  


-1 Year Ago-  
  
  
“And where do you think you’re going? Anija?” A thin figure appeared from the shadows.

The one known as ‘Anija’ whipped his head around as he heard his younger brother’s beautiful voice. “Ahh! Ritsu!” He stopped what he was doing, and trod towards his brother.

“You never said you were heading out, dear brother.” Ritsu glowered, his face finally showing through the dark shadows.

“I was just heading out to get us some fresh meat. After all, we are running low.” The older brother quickly explained, his eyes darting here and there.

“Hmm…” Ritsu watched his brother’s face like a hawk. “Your face is saying otherwise. Need I remind you that you are Sakuma Rei, the eldest child of the Sakuma Clan, and one of the only survivors of the treachery that befell our Clan?” Ritsu snarled, his demon horns glistening in the evening sun.

Rei smiled softly at his adoring brother. “My word! That’s the first time I heard you call me that name since…since ever!” He reached forward to hug his brother close.

Ritsu pressed a palm to his older brother’s chest, and growled. “Not a chance! We’re not kids anymore. Just tell me where the heck you are going -…”

Rei’s smile turned into a frown. He glanced at the window near their cottage’s door. “Like I said Ritsu, I’m merely just going out to get some meat. I’ll be back by dawn.”

“That’s what you said the last time! You didn’t come back for two whole days! I ended up having to fend for myself.” Ritsu angrily yelled out. “Sure, it’s nice to be able to do things myself for a change, but still…” He softened his voice, and turned to look downwards. “I was still worried.”

Rei once again smiled, and brought a hand to pat the top of Ritsu’s head. He gently caressed the latter’s cute, growing horns. “I’m sorry if I worried you. Please do not fret. I promise that I’ll be home by dawn.”

“You better, or I’ll kill you myself!” Ritsu’s eyes glowed bright red.

The older demon brother chuckled. “I promise.”  
  


-Present Time-   
  


A gust of wind hits him smack in the fast. “Gah!” said a redheaded boy. Squinting his eyes shut, he managed to maneuver around the blasted gust.

The skies weren’t in his favor today apparently. The clouds were darkening, and soft sounds of thunder could be heard from a distance.

“Just great,” he sighed. “Why did Lord Hasumi tell me to run an errand today of all days.” He glanced back towards the clouds closing in on him. The next thing he knew drops of water pelted down on his back.

He sighed again. _‘This is just great. Now I’m going to be stuck in a storm.’_ He flapped his wings as fast as he could so that he could reach his destination faster. Evidently, destiny had other things in store for him.

With his wings getting stuck together due to the raindrops, he felt himself losing altitude, and fast.

“Oh crap, uh..I mean, oh Heavens…” The redhead groaned.

Down below, a raven-haired demon was collecting his game that he had just hunted down. _‘Well, this should last me until the next full moon.’_ He brushed off his arms that were covered with forest lint.

He glanced towards the inner forest with his red-colored eyes. “Liar.” He whispered. Bending down, he picked up his meal and walked back towards the cottage.

However, before he could reach the door, he heard what sounded like a scream getting ever so loud.

Glancing up, all he could see before him was bright green eyes closing in on him. The next thing he knew, he was sprawled out on the ground, with what seemed to be a white-clothed boy on top of him.

Blinking his eyes clear, not only was this boy clothed in white, but he also had wings? “An Angel?” he said softly. Looking down at the boy on top of him, he noticed that he was unconscious.

Sighing, he let go of his hunt, and proceeded to pick up the boy and brought him into the cottage.

~*~*~*~*

Feeling warmth prickling at his skin, the redheaded boy opened his eyes slowly. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he blinked a couple of times and adjusted to the dim light.

Looking around at his surroundings, he definitely knows that he’s not alone. “Oh? So you’ve woken up.” He heard from behind him.

Startled, he turned around, and eyed the other person down, while guarding himself with the blanket that was covering him up.

The other person rolled his eyes and walked towards the redhead. He handed the boy a warm cup of cow’s milk. “Here, it’s not poisoned or anything.”

The redhead, clad in white, slowly reached out for the cup. He mumbled a _thank you_ and slowly sipped from the cup.

“So, what brought you to these parts of the woods, Angel-san?” The raven-haired boy questioned, eyeing the _angel_ wearily.

The Angel narrowed his eyes and remained guarded. “What I do is none of your business, uh…” He searched for a word or a name to tack on to his sentence.

“Ritsu.” The raven-haired boy spoke. The flames from the fireplace flickered against the boy’s head, and it was then the redhead noticed two devil horns.

Widening his eyes, he jumped up from his comfortable position in the bed he was resting in, and panicked. Searching for an exit, he ended up tripping over himself and almost falling face first on the floor. That is, if a certain devil didn’t stop him from falling. The redhead shivered, feeling the other person’s hand against his arm. He closed his eyes shut, waiting for his demise.

The devil sighed. “At least wait until you aren’t so woozy. Standing up like that all of a sudden, of course you’re going to get dizzy and trip over yourself.” He brought the angel upright, and sat him down on the bed.

The angel pushed himself back towards the far side of the bed, back against the wall. “If you’re going to kill me, just do it already.” He exclaimed.

The raven-haired, red-eyed devil smirked. “Honestly, if you want me to kill you that badly, I’m happy to oblige.” He walked towards the cowering angel, slowly, one step at a time.

“Ahh! Stop! I get it! You’re not going to kill me. If you wanted to, you would have done so already.” The angel worked up the courage to respond back to the devil.

The devil stopped in his tracks and gave a chilling grin. “Hmm? You think I won’t? First off, you don’t introduce yourself, and you accused me of wanting to kill you.” He continued his ascent towards the shivering angel on his bed. “I did hear that _Angels_ are a rare delicacy, so I’m sure you’d be extremely delicious.” He reached his hand out towards the angel.

The redheaded, green-eyed angel quivered, and waited for his doom. But what came wasn’t quite what he expected. He felt a light touch on top of his head, and he looked up towards the devil. What he saw wasn’t what he had envisioned.

The devil was patting his head, and had the most softest, kindest look in his eyes, and a tiny smile gracing his lips. He pulled his hand back after a while, and he turned around to head towards the door.

“Listen, I’ll be out tonight. You can take this time to dry those wings of yours and wait for the rain to stop. There’s meat, vegetables, and fruit in the storage unit. Help yourself.” The devil known as Ritsu explained.

The angel blinked. “Huh, but what about you? Are you hunting some more?” He questioned.

“It’s nothing. You’d feel better if I weren’t here right? So I’m giving you this time to recuperate.”

The Angel stood up from the bed and grabbed ahold of Ritsu’s hand. “But I haven’t introduced myself yet, and…and what if someone else came here.”

Ritsu looked back at him and narrowed his eyes. “You don’t have to worry about anyone coming here. There are no other devils here other than me.” He had spat back at the Angel.

The redheaded Angel stepped back at the tone of the other’s voice. “I, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you or anything.” He looked towards the floor. “I just…didn’t want to be alone.”

Ritsu’s eyes softened. “Alright, you have my attention.” He went to sit down on a lounge chair near by. “Well, what do I call you? Surely you wouldn’t like me calling you Angel all the time, no?”

Green-eyes met with Ruby-red eyes. “The name that they call me is Mao.” Mao introduced himself, while kneeling down as if he was bowing to one of his superiors.

Ritsu saw this gesture and grabbed the tip of Mao’s chin with his thumb and index finger. “You know, you don’t have to be that formal. If anything I’m below you, heavenly creature.”

Mao creased his eyebrows and frowned. “You shouldn’t talk about yourself like that! Even if you are a devil, you…” Mao gulped. “You are a very kind one.” He whispered.

Ritsu widened his eyes a bit in surprise. “Are you not afraid?”

“Initially, I was.” Mao crept closer. “But you showed me that you aren’t a bad person. So therefore, I’m not afraid.” He put a hand on top of Ritsu’s.

Ritsu stared at Mao for some time. “Hmm, alright then. Stay here and recuperate. I’m just going to go outside to clean and cut the meat that I caught earlier today.” He stood up and made is way out the door.

Mao took this time to look around the cottage that he was in. Firewood by the fireplace, a dining table, kitchen, the bed he rested on, and a couple of lounge chairs. There was also a door that is bolted shut with plywood and a heavy lock.

Mao walked up to the door and ran his fingers around the lock. What was Ritsu trying to keep hidden? He could tell that more than just one person, from the looks of it, lived in the cottage.

After what seemed like hours, but was only just a mere hour or so, Ritsu re-entered the cottage. He found Mao standing at the closed off door, just staring at it.

“Ma..Maa~kun.” He called out.

Mao was startled out of his trance. He hadn’t expected to be called something other than the name he was given. “Uhh, um, Maa~kun?”

Ritsu shrugged. “It’s easier than saying your given name.” He carried over a big slab of meat that he laid down on the cooking station.

“Hey Ritsu, what’s behind this door?” He asked, hoping that he would get a reply back.

Ritsu grabbed a meat beater and pounded it down on the slab. “That room is nothing. There’s nothing in there, you don’t need to worry about it.”

Mao knew that Ritsu was hiding something, holding something in. He came up near Ritsu and placed a hand on the devil’s shoulder. “If you want to talk about it, I’m willing to listen.”

Ritsu turned around fast while holding the meat beater, nearly almost striking Mao in the face. “Sorry.” He sighed. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate the gesture, I just don’t really feel like talking about it.”

Mao once again puts his hand on Ritsu’s shoulder to reaffirm his resolution. “Perhaps talking about it will make you feel better. At least, that’s what my superior always says.”

Ritsu looked down at the meat and sighed. He put down the beater, and he walked towards the locked door. He put a hand on the door. “This room belonged to my Anija.”

“Your Anija?” Mao tilted his head at the foreign word.

“My older brother.” Ritsu responded. He turned to face Mao and frowned. “He went on a hunt a year ago. He never returned, even though he promised.” He spat out.

“Maybe he was hurt, and needed help?” Mao asked.

Ritsu narrowed his eyes as he looked outside through the window. “Believe me. I searched high and low for him for three days straight.” He cringed. “There was no sign of him anywhere. The only thing I found…was the cloak that he wore.”

Mao felt sorrow for Ritsu. He reached up to caress Ritsu’s cheek. “I’m sure that he’s out there somewhere. I’ll pray that he finds his way back to you.”

Ritsu put his own hand on top of Mao’s. “You think so? You really think he’s still out there?” Ritsu’s eyes seemed to beg for some sort of hope.

“I made not be a full-fledged Angel yet, so I don’t have powers of prediction or sight or anything like that. But, I have my pride and my confidence.” Mao spoke proudly.

Ritsu smiled, a true, genuine smile. “Thank you.” He closed his eyes and remembered the time he found his brother’s cloak. There was indeed no sign of his brother, and yet on top of his cloak was a single, white feather.

Mao smiled. He looked out the window and noticed the rain had stopped and the sunlight was shining through. He frowned and sighed.

Ritsu turned towards the very soft sigh. “What’s wrong?”

Mao looked down. “The weather is better now, and that means that I’ll need to hurry back and report to my superiors that I couldn’t do my errand for today.” He spoke sadly.

Ritsu chuckled. “Did you like it here so much that you wanted to stay? Perhaps, with me?”

Mao’s eyes widened and his face flushed. “That…that’s…that’s not.” He couldn’t get the words to come out right. “That’s not what I meant!”

Ritsu let out a hearty laugh. “I know that. I was just teasing you. Thanks to you, I do feel much better now.”

Mao smiled. “Thank you for allowing me to stay here while waiting for the rain to let up.”

“Sure.” Ritsu responded, “Are your wings dry as well?”

Mao flapped his wings a bit. “Yes, they’re dry.”

“I see.” Ritsu sadly answered back. “Then, shall we say our goodbyes outside?”

Mao frowned. “Are you sure? I can stay for maybe a little while longer.” He tried to find an excuse to stay longer himself.

Ritsu shook his head. “No, you shouldn’t keep your superior waiting. If they find out you were gone longer than you intended to be, they might come searching for you themselves.”

Mao understood that. He just wished he could at least keep Ritsu company longer.

As they head outside, Ritsu noticed some bright white beautiful flowers nearby. He bent down and picked some of them up by using his nails to clip the flowers.

Ritsu turned around and saw Mao’s wings shimmering under the bright sun. Mao looked very beautiful at that moment. He walked towards the lovely sight in front of him. “Maa~kun.”

Mao tilted his head back a bit and looked towards Ritsu. “Hmm?”

In front of his green-eyes, there were a bundle of lilies. He cocked his head to the side, and questioned, “What are they for?”

Ritsu flushed this time. “They’re for you, silly. I seem to remember that they are called Lilies. They match you. Take them, as a remembrance of today.”

Mao reached over and grabbed the bundle of flowers from Ritsu’s hand. He smiled and blushed. “Thank you.” He flapped his wings a bit and a feather fell into his hand. He grabbed Ritsu’s hand and placed a white feather there. “Take this, as a thank you for today as well.”

Ritsu caressed the soft feather in his hands. He seemed to come to a realization what might have happened to his brother that day. He smiled. “Thank you, Mao. I’m sure that you’ll make a splendid full-fledged Angel one day.”

Mao grinned. “That’s the plan!” He flapped his wings more, and started to gain air and lift off the ground.

Ritsu gripped his other hand tight in a fist. Watching Mao go was a lot harder than he thought. “Take care.” He softly spoke.

Mao heard it and nodded. “I’ll never forget you, Ricchan!” He yelled down towards the young devil.

Ritsu, surprised at the sudden nickname, smiled. “I’ll never forget you either, Maa~kun.”

When he could no longer see Mao, he looked down at the feather in his hand. “So I guess this is what happened to you, huh, Onii-chan.”

Ritsu closed his eyes and let out a breath of air. “Ahh, so this is what it means to be _Touched by an Angel_.”

Suddenly, the air around Ritsu started to glow and Ritsu found himself losing consciousness. “Thank You, Mao.” He spoke softly.

A bright light engulfed the area. When the light faded away, all that remained was the cottage, small particles of light, a cloak, and a single, white feather.

~*~*~*~*~

Mao flew through the sky and smiled happily, looking down at the lilies that Ritsu had given him. He closed his eyes and hopes that one day they will meet again.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, within the heavenly gates…

“Keito-kun, did you give Mao-kun _that_ mission?” The High Lord, Eichi questioned.

Keito turned to look at _his_ superior. He adjusted his glasses, and responded. “I did indeed. However, I masked that mission with a cover-up errand.”

Eichi chuckled. “How very clever of you, Keito-kun.” He looked over towards the side of him. “This mission is very important, and must be accomplished at all cost.”

“I guarantee you, the mission was a success.” Keito replied as he pointed towards the Angel coming in through the heavenly gates.

Eichi spots Mao grinning happily and notices the bundle of lilies in his hands. “I see. So he has done it. Isn’t that great, Rei?”

A figure on the other side of Eichi grunted and tossed from one side to the other. He peaked open an eye, and responded, “You are too cruel, Angel-san.”

Eichi closed his eyes and smiled. A small white, glowing light made its way towards Eichi and Rei. Eichi held out his hand and the little light settled down in it. “It seems a new Angel will be born soon.”

He lifts the light into the air as it glowed. About thirty-minutes later, a person emerged from the light with one white wing, and one black.

The new Angel opened his eyes, showing off bright rubies.

“Welcome to the heavens.” Eichi greeted, holding his hand out to the newly created Angel. “Ritsu-kun.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who have encourage me, and have stuck with me since I started writing RitsuMao fics last year. It's been one year since Ritsu and Mao took my heart, and I'm happy to give my heart to them again and again! My next project will be a one-shot fic for Mao's birthday next month! Please look forward to it!


End file.
